


Sweet Annie

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments [58]
Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: Ike falls in love with a mail order bride. This is story #59 in my "Moments" Series.





	

Sweet Annie

I was in Sweetwater when the stagecoach loaded with mail order brides arrived in town. Annie Lawford was the prettiest one of all of them. She had golden hair, blue eyes, and a sweet smile. 

As I listened in on the organizer calling out the names of the men who had arranged for Annie and the other women to come to town, I couldn’t help hoping no one showed up to claim Annie. 

When she wasn’t claimed, I stepped forward and offered to carry her luggage to the hotel. She graciously accepted after Buck informed her that I wanted to help er and introduced us. 

From the moment she allowed me to escort her over to the hotel, my thoughts have been on Annie. She didn’t seem to mind that I couldn’t communicate with her in the normal way.She was kind and patient and we had many fun moments of using different gestures and facial expressions to talk with each other. 

The next couple of days Annie and I spent every moment of free time I had together.We went on walks. We had picnics. Annie even came out to the station and had supper with everyone. It was the best time of my life and I found myself falling in love with Annie. 

I made the decision to ask Annie to marry me. I didn’t know where we would live or what kind of life I could offer her, but I knew I had to be with her. 

Plans were made for me to ask her at a special supper in the hotel restaurant. I was so nervous, wondering whether Annie would say yes or no, and fished the ring out of my pocket.Just as I was intending to propose, the mail order bride organizer stroll into the restaurant.A tall man in a suit followed him and I listened with a sinking heart as the organizer introduced Annie to the man she had come West to marry. He had profusely apologized for his tardiness, having come down with a severe illness, that had kept him from arriving in Sweetwater in time to greet the stagecoach. 

With shock on her face and sadness in her eyes, Annie had turned quickly to me. She told me how much she had enjoyed getting to know me and that she would never forget me. 

I nodded, working to keep my composure, and I signed that I hoped she would be happy. She gently kissed me on the cheek and rose from her chair. With soft goodbyes to the others, Annie walked out of the restaurant and out of my life. 

My heart is broken, but it will mend in time. Annie showed me that the right woman will look passed me not being able to talk normally, and accept the man I am.


End file.
